Small objects such as integrated circuit (IC) and IC chips are manufactured in a multi-step process involving different locations; thus they need to be handled properly during the process. For example, for a flip-chip, a chip needs to be flipped for bonding. In addition, chips from a singulated wafer need to be picked and placed into a desired destination. For all of the process operations, precise and efficiency are the main parameters for designing an apparatus for handling the chips.